


Here in the Rain

by Hayleekins



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Internal Monologue, but I needed to write some girl love, hit with those Gay Thoughts, honestly no idea where this story was going, mostly just girls hanging out, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 01:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayleekins/pseuds/Hayleekins
Summary: Alya offers to give Marinette a makeover to get the attention of a certain blonde boy, but comes to some realizations...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what I'm doing???? I was inspired from a tumblr text post about the shy girl getting a makeover to Get The Guy and this just sort of happened??? There might be more to come if I can finish this 7 page essay that I was supposed to be writing instead of doing this (: (: (: 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy some shameless Alyanette <3

“Trust me, after this Adrien won’t be able to keep his hands off of you!” Alya exclaimed, flipping over the lid on the eye shadow palette she had selected out of the heap of makeup spread across Marinette’s bedroom floor. It wasn’t that Marinette wasn’t pretty naturally, Alya mused as she gazed at her best friend’s face. She had beautiful eyes that poets could write millions of limericks about, but that wasn’t all. She had a cute button nose and an adorable smile. Now that she really thought about it, Alya couldn’t figure out why Adrien didn’t notice her shy friend more often.

Sure, Marinette tended to make a bit of a fool of herself whenever Adrien was involved, it was still insanely adorable. She also had a heart of gold and loved so fully. She only wanted to make sure the people she loved and cared about felt happy and loved. Alya thought about how she sacrificed her hard worked gift to Adrien so that the affection-starved boy could think his father had given the thoughtful gift. Marinette could just be so _selfless_ sometimes. And so sweet. Alya was fairly certain that Marinette made it a project to determine what everyone’s favourite sweet was so that she could sneak them to her classmates whenever they were feeling down. It was just. Alya was at a loss for words.

“Okay I know I’m a mess, but if you keep staring at me I’m really going to get self-conscious,” Marinette said, cracking an eye open and giggling at her friend. Alya realized she had been staring, her makeup brush hovered over the blue-eyed girl without moving for the last few minutes. Alya blinked twice before grinning and shaking herself out of it.

“Honestly Mari, you have nothing to be self-conscious about. You are absolutely adorable just the way you are. My job is to make you so jaw-dropping hot that everyone will think of you as drool-inducing.” Marinette made a look of disgust, causing Alya to laugh harder. “Just trust me.”

Marinette closed her eyes again and Alya went to work. Marinette’s style was always simple and cute, which was perfectly suited to Marinette’s every day activities. Smoking hot, on the other hand, was something Marinette didn’t have much experience with. All it would take was a bit of dramatic eye make up, some bold contouring and sexy lipstick. Match that with a bitching hair style and a figure fitting outfit, and Marinette was a designated babe.

Eye shadow was finished, and now it was time for the eye liner. Alya’s gaze roved over her friend’s face, and she marvelled at how wonderful Marinette truly was. Alya’s first friend at a new school, the one who supported her, made her laugh, stood up for her, the one who _listened_ to her. Alya knew she could get a little… obsessed when it came to things she was passionate about. She was used to the people in her old school, the ones who would roll their eyes at her antics, who would quickly tire of her wild theories. Never Marinette though. Marinette was… different.

The two girls sat on the floor while Alya worked her magic, listening to the music of Jagged Stone playing through Marinette’s speakers. It was only after adding the dark red lipstick that Alya allowed herself to sit back and look at the masterpiece in front of her. Marinette looked absolutely _stunning_. And they hadn’t even gotten to her hair yet. Adrien wasn’t going to know what hit him. There was a small pang of something when Alya thought about Marinette and Adrien. It had to be protectiveness. Adrien was a good guy, a kind person, but he never really _saw_ Marinette. Not like she did. What if he hurt her? Alya shook the thoughts out of her head. Marinette was head over heels in love with Adrien, and they’d probably be really cute together. He would make her happy, and that’s what really mattered isn’t it?

“I think this is some of my best work yet!” Alya exclaimed, handing Marinette a mirror so the other girl could examine the makeup.

“Oh my god Alya,” Marinette breathed, her eyes wide. The eye liner and mascara around her eyes was darker and more dramatic than Marinette usually wore, and they made her eyes pop. Alya was reminded of a brilliant blue sky shadowed by clouds and trees and was momentarily starry eyed. She wished for a moment that she could be a poet and perhaps capture the beauty she saw in front of her. But she wasn’t a poet, and those words didn’t belong to her anyways. “You, you made me look so pretty,”

_That’s an understatement,_ Alya thought, but the words wouldn’t surface. Instead she pressed her friend close to her side, bringing her phone up to take a selfie. “I couldn’t do it without a beautiful canvas to begin with,” She said with a wink, and watched a slight blush rise to Marinette’s cheeks. Had she imagined it? Alya was almost so transfixed by the sight, she nearly forgot to take the picture. Snapping herself out of it, she captured the picture and quickly slid away from her friend. When had it gotten so warm in here?

The rest of the night seemed to pass by in a blur as Alya put the finishing touches on Marinette’s look. Alya felt like her head was spinning, and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the hairspray or the way the room felt so warm whenever her fingers brushed across the back of Marinette’s neck, or how she was constantly drawn to those red lined lips and it was all wrong, why was she so wrong?

Because Alya had suggested this night. She was the one who planned the class party, and decided to spice up Marinette’s look to get Adrien’s attention. _She_ had suggested it. And she had done an amazing job with it. Marinette looked stunning. Her hair was curled, her makeup was fantastic, and the light pink dress she wore was drawing every attention to all the right places. She had done a fantastic job of making her best friend look drop-dead gorgeous. All for Adrien Agreste to notice her. And it was going to work, Alya knew it was going to work, and that thought should _not_ make her feel sick inside. Because this was her idea. It was her own fault for only realizing she was in too freaking deep way too late.

Because she was in love with Marinette. God, of _course_ she was in love with her. She was funny and sweet and kind and caring and brave and beautiful and she _listened_ and how could she not be in love with her best friend? Maybe it would have been okay, if Alya had figured this out before. If she had woken up and realized these feelings inside of her were so damn strong. If she had figured out her feelings before she worked so hard to set the girl she was crushing on up with The Guy. But it was too late and Alya was so screwed and it was all her own fault.

“Oh Alya,” Marinette breathed, and those words were enough to make the poor girl’s heart pound. Marinette was staring at her own reflection in the mirror, marvelling at how different she looked now. Alya’s heart ached. She wanted to tell Marinette how beautiful she was without any of that stuff on. How Adrien never noticed her before and he didn’t _deserve_ to notice her now. Because Alya loved her without any extra spice.

“You’re all ready for prince charming,” Alya croaked, feeling sick to her stomach. But she wasn’t going to ruin this for Marinette. The girl’s eyes shined with such happiness that Alya knew there was nothing she would ever do to take that away. “You’re beautiful girl,” She said sincerely, wrapping an arm around Marinette’s shoulders.

“So are you,” Marinette said, hugging her friend. “Thank you so much for all of this. I couldn’t have done any of this without you.”

“Thank me later,” Alya said, slowly pulling away from Marinette. She didn’t ever want to let go, but this wasn’t the time for that. “ _After_ we get you talking to Adrien.” Alya turned away to quickly do her own makeup, but her mind was elsewhere. She wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to handle watching Adrien fall in love with Marinette. Because he would, if he just looked at Marinette. If he saw her like Alya did, there would be no way he wouldn’t fall crazy in love with the girl. And it just might be enough to break Alya’s heart.


End file.
